ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return: Part 1
I return home to a seemingly empty house. All the lights are off, moth-eaten curtains drawn to a tight close, trash is strewn all over the floor, and a thick coating of grime covers the pealing wallpaper. The air is a foul combination of pollution from the nearby factories and must from the lack of circulation. I yell “Is there anybody here?” No answer. Typical. I heat up some leftovers and walk into the living room where I see a lump of a person sleeping on the couch. I walk over and shake the figure. “Hey, you want something to eat?” The figure jumps up and wildly swings at my head, broken bottle in hand. “Watch it! Mom! It's me!” “I don't got no money for you—shove off!” I know my mother, if you could call her that—she's never given me anything but trouble in life—is completely unaware it's me. “Mom, there's no reason to worry! It's me your daughter, Shrew.” “Oh...” she scratches her head and blinks her blood-shot eyes slowly “You got a job yet?” “What? I asked you if you wanted something to eat—if you don't I'm going to my room.” “Did you get a job?” I turn away from that woman. “No. I haven't. It's kind of hard for a high school drop-out to find a job in a gleaming tech paradise like Ninjago City.” “Exactly like your father.” my mother sniffs. “That's it. I'm going to my room.” I don't feel like dealing with my mom's lectures right now. “Don't you turn your back on me—I'm your mother!” I can feel my anger boil up and my brain is screaming to my heart Don't feel—your emotions only ever get you hurt, but my mouth starts moving and there's nothing I can do to stop it. “You can't pull that 'I'm-your-mother-card' on me! You have never cared about me or my life. You only ever talk to me if you need something from me. Just stop pretending! I can't deal with you right now.” My mother straightens up and stares directly into my eyes with a burning gaze. “Shrew, I have given you so much—you would be nothing without me, you would be dead without me. I have provided you with a nice home, food, an education, and all the love that I am capable of! So listen here, child, don't you go acting all righteous, everything you are is because I gave all I had to raise you!” A wave of anger hits me like a brick; my mother has never been anything but awful. She has stolen my money, ripped me away from school, scared all friends I ever had away, and never lifted so much as a finger in raising me. “Stop lying to yourself.” I snap. My mother slaps me across the face, I don't even flinch—that kind of behaviour is entirely normal in my house. “Get out! Get out of my house! You are no longer welcome here!” “Gladly.” I state flatly. I go to my room and quickly shove some clothes and the remaining money I have into my gym bag. I rip the front door open, my mother screeching at the top of her lungs in a fit of pure rage. Just as I am leaving my father decides to graciously reappear for the first time in weeks, he recognizes what's going on and slyly mutters “Good riddance.” I hate those two and if I never see them again it'll be too soon. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fan Series Category:Stories Category:Incomplete Stories